Dark Fighter
by Death Angels
Summary: What happens when u mix too very stubborn, wild and dangerous gangs in one school? Doesn't sound as gay as it does XD! jUST READ N FIND OUT! vb plus OOC! ;)
1. In The Begining

Dark Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING on DBZ! Maybe a couple of videos I bought at home, BUT that's it! I'm innocent I tell you! Plus I don't own Linkin Park, System Of Down, or any of the songs on this fic. Oh but I do own Jodie, Rally, Melanie, Natalie and Emily. I hope I'm nope coping off ne1s ideas here cause I haven't read any like this but the high school thing has been used too much in the same ways!!! So I TRIED to think up something original. I hope you enjoy this fic. It's my first try, so lets see how it goods OK! Ok. well on with the story. And it'll be in third person first then in first.  
  
Summary: This is a high school Fic BUT it's not like all the others so don't freak! It's V/B, CC/G, 18/K, but believe me when I saw that this is NOT like any other. ENJOY!!!  
  
*Thinking* ~Talking on the phone~ "Talking" (ME) Chapter 1: In the beginning  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.CRASH..  
  
"School.." The girl with blue eyes groaned.  
  
She got up nearly tripping over a pair of worn jeans.  
  
"Shit." She said before kicking them across the room and headed into the bathroom. As she pulled off her clothes she thought of the day before her, the first day of school was always shit, new kids who think they're good, oh and that bitchy cheerleader who I swear has fucked every guy in the school.  
  
* Come on Bulma, get a grip, your going to give that bitch what she deserves soon. *  
  
~Bulma POV~  
  
As I was getting changed for school I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was a beautiful girl with long blue hair with black streaks through it in a high ponytail, powerful blue eyes with black eyeliner under them making them stand out even more. I wore dark tight blue hipster jeans with designs running up the sides for my legs, and a sleeveless shirt with white writing reading "WARING approach with caution" in big letters.  
  
* I look so much different then I had looked when I was younger* I smiled more.  
  
Shaking my head I walked out of my room, walking down the hall I picked up the phone dialling a number. It rang once, twice, third time.  
  
~ He-yawn-llo?~ the other side stuttered.  
  
~Hey Rally its Bulma aren't you up yet?~  
  
~Why?~  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
~First day of school dumb ass! ~ She yelled  
  
~O SHIT, I have 10mins to get ready meet you at the corner Ja!~ Rally hurried.  
  
~Yeah, Ja~ Bulma said and put the phone down.  
  
I grabbed an apple and threw my bag over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I grabbed my jacket, it had a girl's face half black and half white on the black the symbol of my gang, The Dark Fighters. I walked out the door on to the deserted path.  
  
* I live by myself. My mom left my dad when I was 5, and my dad was murdered in an ally when I was 12, but I've managed it this far and I'm not giving in! *  
  
I signed and bit into the apple. I pulled out my disc man and put the headphones in my ears. I bobbed my head up and down to the beat. One of my favourite bands was Linkin Park. Nobody's Listening was on it was on their new album Meteora. No one was around so I started to sing softly.  
  
Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it  
  
The number one question is how could you ignore it  
  
And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks  
  
Rap stack got you back in the sub black  
  
Rewind that we just rolling with the rhythm  
  
Rise from the ashes of stylist division  
  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving  
  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
  
So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt  
  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes  
  
(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(But nobody's listening)  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
Head full of anger, held in my chest  
  
And everything left's a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it just like you..  
  
Before the song finished I came to the corner and stopped singing. I saw Emily sitting on the top of the chair bobbing her head up and down with her eyes closed. She was wearing baggy black jeans with a black spike belt. Her top had long sleaves but had cuts on the sleeves and on the chest. Her short light brown hair had blonde streaks through it and was hanging loosely over her shoulders. She opened her eyes they where a striking mix of blue green and gold. She lifted her hand and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Emily was apart of my Gang, her jacket was lying on the chair.  
  
"Hey Em, when did you get here?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"6:00am. I wanted to get of the house so I could listen to some music in peace. Hahaha not that it is peaceful music but to me it is." Emily finished. She was the talker in the group. I swear she could rev anyone up. Hahaha, she's a good fighter too.  
  
I turned and looked down the street and there was Melanie or just Mel as we call her for short. She has long brown hair; it was in a long brad. She was wearing just past the knee length black skirt with slits up the sides and her fav black boots, she had a singlet top on with big white letters saying "MENTAL" and her jacket on. She was a great fighter, and smart but she was the one in the group that had the temper of Satan. Hahahah, she may look harmless but just you wait and see her when she's mad! She was scribbling down on a piece of paper her brown eyes darting over the page.  
  
"Hey Mel what ya writtin?" Emily yelled.  
  
She looked up, smiled and ran up to us.  
  
"Hey guys guess what I just thought up a new fighting stance we can use!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, let's have a look." I said. I look at the drawings all over the page and the writing underneath them. They where beautiful, and the stances where powerfully illustrated.  
  
"Man girl, you have the mind of a genius!" Emily said staring down at the paper.  
  
"Hey good work Mel we should practice them tonight." I said smiled.  
  
I swear her face was glowing with pride.  
  
"Damn right we are!" Rally said popping out of nowhere.  
  
We all jumped, and then growled at her.  
  
"GOD WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU PLANNING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Mel shouted as she glared at Rally.  
  
"I love you too." She said and smiled.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Rally was the cracker in the group plus she was a good fighter, she was the youngest in the group and we never let her fight as much as us. She has short brown hair and deep forest green eyes, she was wearing a short- sleaved shirt saying in white letters "What day is it?" and black cargos with her disc man hanging off it and her jacket hanging off her bag. You could hear the music from it hanging on her shoulder.  
  
We all talked on the way to school and finally we arrived. Just as I thought about new kids, god how the irritated me. But I saw one girl in the corner she was standing between Chi Chi and her bitchy friends.  
  
"Hey guys I got a plan follow me." We made our way over to the girl. She was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a black shirt saying " F%#* OFF" on it smirking at all the girls around her.  
  
* Now she's someone who would be good in our group. * I thought and smiled. There started to become a crowd around us, people's eyes darting everywhere expecting the worst.  
  
"Hey, slurry, why don't you come and tell us what problem you have with our friends here?" Emily said smirking her ass off.  
  
Chi Chi spun around so fast she messed up her hair a little, which mind you she fixed up strait away.  
  
"Hey, Emily, how's your boyfriend, opps I mean he's not your boyfriend anymore because he found something so much better. Hahaha, ME of course!" She crackled like the witch she was.  
  
Rally held Emily from pouncing onto her and ripping her hair out.  
  
"Now, now Emily you know that it's your last chance don't you. Hahaha, did you really believe he LOVED you!? He came to me as soon as he was, how do I put it, finished with you." Her and her pets laughed loudly.  
  
Now Mel had to jump to help Rally with holding Emily back from ripping Chi Chi bit by bit.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, I'LL KILL HER, I'LL KILL HER!" Emily screamed.  
  
My anger had blown through the roof, hoe dare this bitch stand there and say these things and think their will be no consequences?  
  
She will pay.  
  
.....SMASH........  
  
It was like a frozen moment, I don't even remember doing it, but Chi Chi was sprawled on the ground nose bleeding and not moving. They whole crowd gasped in horror.  
  
"DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO HAVE A GO!?" I yelled, everyone hurried away pretending nothing happened. One of Chi Chi's pets was about to pick Chi Chi up but as soon as Emily growled she ran as fast as she could in her mini skirt.  
  
"That was.wow." Said the girl looking at Chi Chi laughing.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma stated.  
  
" Are you the girls that run things around here?" Nat asked folding her arms against her chest.  
  
" Yeah you could say that, you wanna join our gang?" Bulma said smirking.  
  
" Hell yeah!" Nat said throwing her fist in the air.  
  
" Come on we'll show you around." Said Emily smiling.  
  
That's the first chapter!! Hope you liked it, sumthing different I hope! ^_^  
  
NEHOE..Plz update for wateva reason! Hahahah, we'll update soon and the guys will cum in to this story soon and unexpectedly!  
  
!!!Death Angels!!! 


	2. Principle Problems

Hey thanks for the reviews! It means heaps to me! So hears the next chapter, sorry about the wait to I couldn't get into FFN and I sucked. I think Rally will be happy about it too!! Without further a due heres the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything as I said last chapter, an exception for, Rally, Melanie, Emily, Natalie and Jodie oh and Josh.  
  
*Thinking* ~Talking on the phone~ "Talking"  
  
Chapter 2 – Principle Problems  
  
" Man this school is big, I don't think I will even remember where the girls toilets are!" Said Nat as she passed the long row of doors down the corridor.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll get used to it after some time." Mel said putting her arm around Natalie's shoulders.  
  
* Bulma Briefs and Natalie Chang please report to the office at once! *  
  
A voice echoed through the empty corridor.  
  
" Looks like preppy princess woke up." Emily said smirking.  
  
" It's all good. Just let me do the talking." Bulma said nodding to the gang to move in the direction of the office.  
  
" My brother is going to kill me…" Nat said glumly.  
  
…RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG…  
  
" I got English." Emily said.  
  
" Same here, what do you have Rally?" Nat said.  
  
" Someone save me!" Rally said glaring at the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
" What can you possibly have that's that bad?" Mel said leaning over her shoulder.  
  
" I'm feelin for ya babe." Mel said as she looked at rally with pitied eyes.  
  
" What?" Emily said.  
  
" She's got maths!" Nat said leaning over Rally's shoulder.  
  
" Not to mention she's got Mr. Doyle as her teacher. He's such a prick?" Bulma said smiling at Rally who had a gloomy expression on her face.  
  
" I swear someone up there hates me?" Rally said as she started grumbling at herself.  
  
" Well we better go to the office before they crack the shits with us!" Nat said.  
  
" Yeah I'll she ya girls at lunch!" Bulma said walking in the opposite direction the others.  
  
" Cya!" They all said together and walked off.  
  
" Man my brothers going to kill me when he finds out I got into a fight on the first day…" Nat said crossing her arms.  
  
" So who is your brother?" Bulma said looking interested.  
  
" He's new here as well, his name is…" Nat said as they just walked into the office but was cut off by a sudden scream.  
  
" YOU SLUTS LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEATIFUL FACE!" Screamed a very red Chi Chi with a huge black eye.  
  
" Don't pop a vein slut." Nat said smirking.  
  
" Why you little bitch!" Chi Chi said as she became more off a purple bubble.  
  
" Oh love the eye! Matches you perfectly!" Nat said in a preppy voice.  
  
Both the girls laughed loudly before they where cut off by a slam of a door and screaming and yelling.  
  
" GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!" Boomed the principle's voice.  
  
A hot guy came out of the office smirking. He wore black baggy jeans, loose shirt, skate shoes and had a skateboard in his other hand.  
  
" Hey Nat, what you doing here?" He said ignoring the principle's voice.  
  
" Nothing much what about you?" Nat said smiling at him.  
  
" Nothing." He said innocently.  
  
" Yeah right, hey I want you to meet my Bulma. Bulma, Josh. Josh, Bulma." She said pointing to each.  
  
" Hey." He said putting out his hand.  
  
" Watup." Bulma said shortly and shook his hand.  
  
" BULMA BREIFS!" shouted the principle.  
  
" Oh got to run, see ya around Josh." Bulma said heading into the principles office and slamming the door.  
  
There was not one sound coming for his office. Josh looked at Nat.  
  
" What do you think there doing? He said looking down the hall at the door of the principles office.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open to see a smirking Bulma.  
  
" Don't worry we can go now. See ya Josh." She said pulling Nat out of the office.  
  
" What happened?" Nat said waving to Josh before they turned the corner.  
  
" Well let's just say that I'm very intimidating." Bulma said smirking as the passed a classroom.  
  
* Flash back *  
  
" So Miss. Briefs you know why you're here." The principle said leaning back onto his chair.  
  
" Oh Yes Mr. Outto, I'm very aware of what I have done and it would be wise for you if you forget everything that bitch has said and what my friend and me have done. Oh by the way take everything off that guy called Josh too he seemed cool." Bulma said smirking coming closer to the principle as he edged farther away she came closer.  
  
" What will you do to me if I refuse?" He said shakily going white.  
  
" Oh I think I can arrange something." She said pulling a sharp dagger out of her jacket.  
  
" Oh I see umm sure just go back to class." He said stammering and looking wildly between her face and the dagger.  
  
" Never under estimate me." She said quietly but strongly.  
  
" Yes Miss. Briefs." He said sweating slightly.  
  
" Don't even think about telling anyone about this conversation we just had because if you do, you will die, very, very slowly." She said just walking out the door and slamming the door making him jump.  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
" Yeah what happened?" Nat said cocking her head top the side.  
  
" Nothing you need to know." Said Bulma as she opens a door to a classroom.  
  
" Are Miss. Briefs and Miss…" Said a kind looking teacher. She was fairly old looking with grey hair in a bun and sparking blue eyes.  
  
" I'm Natalie Chang." Nat said bowing.  
  
" Ahh…our new student please take a seat both of you." She said turning to the class.  
  
" Thank you Miss. Saxsazng." Bulma said and went to sit at the back.  
  
" Class we have a new student, please welcome her to our class. Miss. Chang." The teacher finished and all the students looked over at Nat and Bulma.  
  
" Now on with the class. Please turn to page 33 in your history books." She started and turned to the black board and writing pages and books to read.  
  
" Hey Nat!" Said a voice coming from the back row.  
  
" Hey Josh I thought you where up in the office?" Nat said with Bulma following her and they both sat down beside him.  
  
" Well it was really weird the principle came out and it looked like he had just see a ghost, and yelled at me telling me to get out and never come back." Josh said putting his hands behinds his head and leaned on his chair.  
  
" Bulma don't you think that's kinda weird?" Nat said looking over at her then at the pictures on her book.  
  
" Wow! You can really draw Bulma!" Nat said looking closer at the pictures.  
  
" Yeah whatever." She said ignoring her.  
  
Nat shrugged and started talking to Josh instead.  
  
The class drew on until the bell rang.  
  
" Finally, now I can go see my brother." Nat said pushing all her stuff into her bag.  
  
" Hey you never got to tell me what your brothers name was." Bulma said also putting her stuff into her bag and stood up.  
  
" Oh yeah we were kinda interrupted by the bitch hey." Nat said giggling.  
  
" Well his name is…" She was cut off but the door slamming open to revel a very pissed off person.  
  
Well I think your all thinking * When the hell is she going to tell us his name!!! *  
  
lol, neways plz review flamers are welcome, I want to know wat I'm doing wrong and wat I'm doing right, hehehe ^_^ I hope u guys liked this one cuz there's more to come.  
  
Ja!!  
  
Death Angels 


	3. Not a good start

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as I said last chapter, an exception for, Rally, Melanie, Emily, Natalie and Jodie oh and Josh.  
  
*Thinking* ~Talking on the phone~ "Talking"  
  
Last time on Dark Fighter.  
  
"Finally, now I can go see my brother." Nat said pushing all her stuff into her bag.  
  
"Hey you never got to tell me what your brothers name was." Bulma said also putting her stuff into her bag and stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah we were kinda interrupted by the bitch hey." Nat said giggling.  
  
"Well his name is." She was cut off but the door slamming open to revel a very pissed off person.  
  
Chapter 3 - Not a good start.  
  
"VEGETA!" Josh blurted out.  
  
He only nodded but when he saw Nat he frowned.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GETTING INTO A FIGHT ON YOUR FISRT DAY! I SH." Vegeta said advancing towards Nat.  
  
"Kami, what's up your ass?" Bulma said flicking her hairs back off her face, smirking. Before he could finish, she stood tall and proud in front of Nat.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Vegeta yelled at the blue- headed girl in front of him, no one ever messed with him.  
  
"I'm the leader of the Dark fighters, so it would be in your deepest interests to leave." She said calmly.  
  
"Dark Fighter huh? Well I'm the leader of the Dragon Gang. "(Yes I know its not original BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF NETHING ELSE! Do u know how hard that is??? Neways I'll continue now...) He said smirking as about 10 more guys came through the door and stood behind him.  
  
"Ohh.I'm shaking in my boots." Bulma said rolling her eyes. But at that time Emily, Melanie and Rally came around the corner and frowned and stood behind Bulma glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"Who's the dude with the weird hair? Is it the gay gangs or something?" Emily said smirking folding her arms and posed flicking her hair out of her eyes.  
  
All the guys growled.  
  
"Ohh.I'm sorry if I broke the truth, but it'd better than not living a lie." Rally said smiling at the reaction of the guys in front of them.  
  
"Are all the woman in Japan this annoying and ugly?" A guy said to the others, he had crazy hair that poked out in all directions and cold black eyes. He was tall but very, very well built.  
  
"And what, you think you're all sexy?" Melanie yelled stepping up in front of Bulma with her fists clenched.  
  
"You're the most ugly mother $^%&*&# I'VE EVER SEEN!" she screamed.  
  
"OK when you get Melanie, you should really be scared." Emily said slightly leaning back.  
  
"She's a feisty one, but I wouldn't mind her in my bed!" The guy who yelled before commented.  
  
"Hey babe, why don't you keep my bed warm tonight?" Yelled another one.  
  
"ARGHHH!!!" She yelled and charged at him. Of course he wasn't expecting she was going to attack and stood there dumbly.  
  
Melanie quickly charged at the guy and put her fist into his face. He flew backwards and into a short bald guy. They both fell onto each other.  
  
"Looks like you were right Emily. They are the gay gang." Rally said laughing her head off and the position the guys were in.  
  
"No one messes with me and lives to tell the tale." Mel said smirking and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch!" The guy said standing up. He clenched his fists. His hair started to rise.  
  
"Kakarot!! She's not worth it!" Vegeta yelled quickly.  
  
"Ok, these guys are defiantly gay." Emily said putting her hands on her hips looking sidewards as they talked in hushed voices.  
  
"Ahhhh.guys I think you shouldn't have done that." Nat said looking down to the ground.  
  
"Why not, that guy was harassing you!" Bulma said crossing her arms.  
  
"Well.that was my brother, and if he knows I have joined your gang it's going to be trouble." Nat said looking up with worried eyes.  
  
* What if Vegeta and they rest of the guys can't hold their anger and blow the whole planet up. Just when I have found friends that are cool. *  
  
"Nat! Come to the place and bring these bitches with you!" Vegeta said stalking off but stopped in front of Bulma.  
  
"You had better bring it, cause I'll give you the all." He whispered in her ear.  
  
* Too bad he's a prick.he sure has a nice ass.NO bad thoughts! *  
  
Bulma glared at the group as they passed.  
  
"Well this was eventful day." Rally said popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Do you always have to do that?" Melanie said holding her chest breathing heavily.  
  
"Umm...YES!" She said smiling at her as Melanie glared.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" Rally yelled hugging Melanie.  
  
"Sometimes I think we all wonder why." Melanie said smiling.  
  
"Can I stay with one of you guys, because I think my brother will kill me if I stay with all them?" Nat, who was playing a murder attack on her in her head, said.  
  
"Yeah you can stay with me." Said Emily smiling putting her arm over Nat's shoulders, it was quite easy since she was kind of short like her brother.  
  
..RRRIIINNNNNGGGG..  
  
"I guess it's back to school." Rally said putting on a gloomy face.  
  
"Cheer up Rally! It's the last period since we missed the 2nd and 3rd period talking to those guys." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"YEAH!" She cheered.  
  
They all headed off the class and soon the day finished and came to night, that's when the real fun starts.  
  
Sorry it's so short!!! Hehehe.I'll update the next chapter soon, until next time on Dark Fighter!!!!!!!!  
  
;) Ja,  
  
Death Angels 


	4. It Starts Tonight

Dark Fighter  
  
Hey pplz! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! * Jumps up and down * NEWAYS.  
  
^-^ I really really loved all of them!! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or stupid mistakes.that's just me. Hahahah.yeah.  
  
Well I'll let you read it now.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME! PLEASE! I HAVE NO MONEY! I'M NOT MAKING MONEY FROM THIS! I HAVE A SHOVEL! SO STAY BACK!  
  
I think I made my point.  
  
Chapter 4 - It starts tonight  
  
*Thinking* ~Talking on the phone~ "Talking" (Me butting into the story.)  
  
" Damn that girl! Does she always have to be late?" Melanie growled tapping her fingers on the boot of the black Lamborghini (Is that how you spell it?).  
  
" Don't worry I bet she will come out of the door any second now." Rally said confidently crossing her arms and smiling at the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
" Any minute now." Rally said still smiling at the door.  
  
" MY KAMI IF SHE DOESN'T WALK OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW I'LL BLOW HER WHOLE HOUSE DOWN! Screamed Melanie grinding her teeth and glared at the door.  
  
Bulma walked out laughing her head off.  
  
" You.hahahah.your face.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma screamed out laughing while Melanie looked as if she could kill. Rally, Natalie and Emily started to laugh while Bulma dodged a flying brick aimed for her head but laughed more.  
  
Once Bulma and Emily where off in Emily's car, Rally, Natalie and Melanie followed in Melanie's Black Ferrari. They stopped in the middle of the street. Reeving their engines.  
  
" You're going to pay for laughing at me. The first one to the club wins. No rules!" Yelled Melanie and sped off down the deserted street.  
  
" Bitch." Emily said laughing.  
  
" Let's get them!" Bulma said quickly putting her seat belt on.  
  
"It's going to be a ruff ride!" Yelled Emily as she put her foot on the gas, they sped off with the tires screeching.  
  
They where speeding down the streets making it into the huge highway over a bridge. Dodging cars as Emily wound up a little behind Melanie.  
  
"God she must be one crazy bitch if she does what I think she's about to do!" Yelled Emily over the thumping music behind her. Up ahead Melanie was driving beside a truck and in one quick moment she slide under the truck and drove underneath it.  
  
Bulma did the finger them as they drove passed but Mel just smiled evilly and did a sharp turn out from under the truck and sped passed the cursing truckie who was half out the window. The two girls just laughed and drove faster. They came up side-by-side smiling as if it where just a game.  
  
" Let's see if you can handle this!" Bulma said smirking as Emily turned into the on going traffic on the high way.  
  
" Let the games begin!" Said Melanie turning into the lane dodging a semi- trailer.  
  
"NAT I THINK YOU SHOULD PUT YOUR SEATBEAT ON! AND HOLD ON FOR YOUR LIFE!" Rally screamed into the back but quickly looking forward not to miss the action.  
  
" I'VE BEEN DOING THAT FOR THE LAST 10 MINIUTES!" Natalie screamed back at Rally holding her seatbelt and the handle above the window so tight her knuckles where white.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
In Emily's Black Lamborghini.  
  
" DAMN GIRL, TRUCK!" Screamed out Bulma bracing herself for the colation of a huge truck come very close in front of them.  
  
" JUST A LITTLE CHICKEN!" Emily screamed crazily.  
  
" MORE LIKE A LITTLE BIT OF CRAZINESS!" Bulma screamed at her but was cut short when Emily turned sharply at the last minute leaving the truck sliding across the road.  
  
" Let's see Mel get out of that!" Said Emily laughing turning out of the highway into the dark streets of Tokyo.  
  
"You know those girls, they always figure out a way to survive!" Said Bulma laughing with Emily.  
  
Back with Melanie's Black Ferrari.  
  
" HOME FREE!" Natalie yelled out the window.  
  
" Ahh.that isn't what I think it is, is it?" Rally said loudly pointing at a very large truck sliding down the street.  
  
" I THINK THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Nat screamed sitting back down into her seat and holding on for her dear life.  
  
" Mel what are we going to do?" Rally said nervously trying not to freak out.  
  
"Mel." Rally said again then looked at the truck coming close at every second. Most of the other cars had stopped and drove back the over way, of course not all making it.  
  
They where advancing a red car which was tipped onto it's back, like a jump. Someone had jumped out of their car and ran for their lives.  
  
" OHH NO MELANIE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS!" Yelled Rally, tightly holding onto her seatbelt.  
  
Melanie just smirked and pushed the petal hard and up the car.  
  
" HOLD ON LADIES WHERE IN FOR A RIDE OF A LIFE TIME!" Melanie Yelled smiling crazily.. . . . . . . . (Well I could stop here.) . . . . . . . . (Hahahah, jokes!) . . . . . . The 3 girls screamed as they flew over the spinning truck. All they saw was the ground coming in closer with every second. Soon the car jerked upwards and started to swerve. Melanie's arms strained to pull the car but into place but picked up speed and turn a sharp corner down the dark ally's of Tokyo.  
  
" We're alive." Natalie said softly still holding onto seatbelt.  
  
" WER'RE ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAH!" She screamed laughing out aloud.  
  
" Is that what you think of me, putting our life's in danger just for a little fun?" Melanie said trying to put on her best sad voice.  
  
" DAMN RIGHT!" Yelled Rally trying not to laugh at the face Melanie gave. But in the end they all laughed together forgetting that they might of died just a little while ago.  
  
YAY! I finally got it up! Hahahah.the next chapter will be up sooner I hope!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Death Angels 


	5. In Da Club

Dark Fighter  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed!! :o) I hope you liked last chapter and like this one, it's longer!! Since it's getting shorter everything ehe! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't.own.dragon...ball.Z!! NNOOOOOOOO!!!! Hehehe damn you!! Neways I do kinda own Rally, Melanie, Emily, Jodie (she'll be here soon!), and yeah and ummm.well I'll get back to you on that one! ;)  
  
Ok I'll shut up now.  
  
Chapter 5 - In da Club  
  
*Thinking* ~Talking on the phone~ "Talking" (Me butting into the story.)  
  
Melanie had caught up with Emily and Bulma. They both sped up, if that was possible seeing that they where already on 150km in sharp narrow streets.  
  
" RED LIGHT!" Yelled Rally, but Melanie didn't take notice. Nothing will make her lose. Nat and Rally closed their eyes ready for the impact that was awaiting them as the crossed a non-passible line of cars and trucks.  
  
Melanie had seen an opening through a pack of cars, small but big enough. Speeding up she hadn't noticed that Emily had also noticed this space and was speeding towards it.  
  
Emily had sped up just about there when she noticed Mel was going for it as well.  
  
"SHIT!" She screamed and did a sharp turn away from the space before the two cars collided only be in front of a massive semi trailer.  
  
She quickly turned to the right to go on the traffic just to skim a bright red car but this was enough to make it go off course and go sailing into another street and stopped. Thankfully the driver had taken control of the car before it rammed into a street light.  
  
But Emily and Bulma had no time to take heed in this while busy swerving out of cars range, that was until 2 fuel tanks had taken up the whole road on each side and left no space to move around them.  
  
" NOWAY!" Said Bulma starring wide eyes, as she saw no way of getting out of this mess.  
  
* THERE'S NOWAY IN HELL I'M DIEING THIS EASY! * Screamed Bulma in her head.  
  
Emily couldn't see a way around this one, there was no street to turn into, and they couldn't go around it.  
  
" Shit." Was all she said.  
  
" I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!" Screamed Bulma, as the truck was now in front of them beeping it's horn madly.  
  
Bulma grabbed the wheel and pulled the handbrake up to make the car flip onto its side, slipping between the two fuel trucks. Sparks where flying in all directions and when they had come out from between the two trucks Bulma pulled the handbrake down and pulled the car over again off into a dark street.  
  
Emily had awoken from her sort of trance when she noticed that they where alive and driving through dark ally ways. She laughed out loud earning a freak out look from Bulma.  
  
After awhile Emily started to get frustrated twisting and turning through the streets trying to find the main road.  
  
" Turn into this street and we'll be on the main road." Said Bulma pointing out a sharp left turn, which was up ahead.  
  
Emily jeered the car to the left and was surprised to find themselves on a large road with cars going everywhere.  
  
" How did you." Started Emily but just shook her head and smiled.  
  
" Is that Melanie just in front of us!" Rushed out Bulma pointing out a black Ferrari a couple of cars in front of them.  
  
Melanie had just noticed the black Lamborghini swerving up the road.  
  
* So they did make it. * She thought to herself smiling.  
  
She put her foot on the gas as the two cars where beside each other and the club was now just in site.  
  
They both took off with their tires screeching on the road. Swerving and dodging cars as the made their way, may heads turned as the sliding around the corner of the club with Emily just ahead of Melanie. Emily stopped suddenly in front a couple of seconds before Melanie did also.  
  
All the girls climbed out of the cars and laughed and acted like everything was normal.  
  
~Bulma's Pov~  
  
" Looks like the bitch is here." Bulma said rolling her eyes at the pink sky liner parked in front of the club.  
  
They walked up to the bouncer, passing the people in the line and nodded the overly large man as he opened the door for them.  
  
As soon as they entered the club, the bright lights where flashing everywhere at once and the music was thumping in their chests. They all smiled at the sight of hundreds of people swarming the dance from and at the tables and bars just having fun.  
  
* Now this is my kind of place. * Thought Bulma to herself as she smiled to herself.  
  
We all started going our own ways, I really badly needed to pee so I headed to the girls toilet. When I got in there I really didn't expect what I saw. Well at first I though I was just going crazy, but reminded myself that I already was so this had to be real.  
  
There was my most hated enemy crumpled in the corner crying her eyes out and her clothes shred, hair a mess and mascara running down her face. I must have made a noise because her head jerked up and I could see the fear in her eyes. I knew what had happened as soon as I saw her eyes. Rape.  
  
Even if I hated her, I still felt sorry of her.  
  
" Do.don't.tel.tell.anyone.PLEASE!" She loudly whispered looking around from something that was going to attack her. Then she looked at me. I've seen eyes like that before. My mother. To young to understand why, and I've always wished that I would never see these eyes again.  
  
It wasn't my father who did this to her. She had gone out shopping and didn't come back for a few hours, dad wasn't home but I saw her when she stepped into the house and slid down the door crying. I asked her what was wrong but she just looked at me with those eyes.  
  
I took a step towards Chi Chi, she flinched and backed against the wall. I just took another and another until I was standing in front of her. I knelled down and pulled her into a hug.  
  
She stiffened strait away but in less then 5 seconds she was holding onto me and crying her eyes out. I just rocked her and rubbed her back trying to calm her. I don't remember how long we where hugging there for. I pulled away when she had stopped crying. Her eyes where puffed out and there where black lines running down her face. She sniffed a couple of time then smiled.  
  
" Thank you Bulma." She said and hugged me.  
  
" It's ok, are you alright? I think I have some spare clothes in the car. Here just wear my jacket and I'll lend you some clothes." I said standing up and I pulled her up. I took off my jacket and gave it to her. She quickly washed her face to try and get rid of the black streaks on her face with some how worked. I started to head out of the bathroom. When she stopped me.  
  
" I'm sorry for the way I've always acted to you." Chi Chi said lowering her eyes.  
  
I just smiled, * So there is some good in there. *  
  
" Well just go with this, the past is unfixable, the future is unattainable and the present is a present." I walked out with Chi Chi very close behind me eyeing every man in the room.  
  
We made it to Emily's car and I told her to get in the car. I started to dig through a bag ion the back seat. I pulled out a pair of flared jeans and a cute little white shirt with a small dip at the front. I hoped out of the back seat and let her change. She stepped out of the car freshly dressed. I smiled.  
  
" So do you think you would want to hang out with me some time?" Chi Chi said nervously brushing an invisible bit of dirt off the shirt.  
  
" Yeah why not, Come on I'll introduce you to the gang." She said with a smile but it vanished as a pack of different coloured cars parked in front of the club and no other then the one I was dying to kill was.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
TBC.  
  
:o) Hope you guys liked it!! Thanks to all of you!!  
  
Triple Haytch: Please find another word other than gay because I think you over did it on the review.  
  
Tki111: THANKS! :o)  
  
v son saiyan: Don't freak! I hope this chapter cleared your worries! :o)  
  
Mercury: Sorry if you don't like this story or the people in it, but I'm not forcing you to read, and did you just dis Linkin Park!!! Dude just writing a story, don't go skits on me now :o)!  
  
Legolas-Aragorn-r-hot: Love your name because it's fully true! ;o) Thanks for the review!  
  
A BIG HUG TO EVERYONE AND GOODNIGHT!!  
  
Love always  
  
Death Angels 


	6. Enemy to Friend

Dark Fighter  
  
IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! :o(!!! THANKS TO ALL U GUYS THAT REVIEWED ME!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sorry too say but I don't own dragon ball z..WAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Chapter 7.finally - Enemy to Friend  
  
~ Bulma's POV ~  
  
"Vegeta." I whispered glaring as a well built and very hansom man with long unusual hair stepped out of his black Monaro. Then about 10 other different cars filled into the street. Five other men walked out of the club to greet Vegeta. Chi Chi whimpered behind me and held onto my arm.  
  
" Who did this too you Chi Chi." I said trying to stay calm as I turned around and held her shoulders. I despise rapists. If I had it my way I would kill them all.  
  
She shook her head flinging drops of tears on to the pathway.  
  
" You have to tell me, please Chi Chi.," I said grasping onto her shoulders tighter.  
  
" The.the one in the...long black.jacket." She chocked out, now tears streaming down her face.  
  
" Go into the club and find the others. Tell them that they are needed." I said now facing the group of men.  
  
" GO!" I snapped. I watched her fly through the doors and into the club.  
  
~ Chi Chi's POV ~  
  
I stood their blinking; I could feel the tears running down my face. Why would she help me, all I have done is been a bitch to her since our first day of high school.  
  
"GO!" Snapped Bulma and broke me from a trance state.  
  
I ran through the doors. * Will they even believe me?*  
  
As I search through the crowd I couldn't see them anywhere. * Where the hell are they! *  
  
As I pushed and shoved though the crowd then I saw a group of girls all mostly wearing black and sitting at a huge table. I ran as fast as I could over to their table, I was nearly there but was suddenly trapped between two large and sweaty hands. And I fell back onto a huge guys lap.  
  
" Where...are...you going so fast, little lady?" He slurred, his drunken breath filling the air. At first I whimpered, but then the thought of Bulma out their with all those men erupted something inside of me.  
  
I clenched my teeth together and spat out and random line of curses. Then my fist connected with his face leaving him sprawled on the ground. This had callused the group of girls to turn around. I quickly ran though the on lookers and strait to their table.  
  
" Come quick Bulma told me to get you, she's outside their's a group of guys their, and I think I saw Vegeta." I told them quickly looking at their expressions they where very surprised, apart from one. Emily who smirked and slumped into her seat.  
  
" Well look who it is girls, I think the hoe's come back for more. I swear that has to be the most convincing act I've ever seen." She continued.  
  
"No! You have to believe me, she told me to come and get you!" I yelled desperately looking into each pair of eyes around the table. I landed on Melanie.  
  
" Please, you have to help her." I said softly.  
  
Melanie stood up. " Well I don't know about you but I'm going." Smiling she walked towards me.  
  
" I'll come too!" Said Nat as she rose from her seat quickly.  
  
" Me three!" Rally said as she jumped out of her seat.  
  
" I'm not going, I wouldn't believe the shit coming out of her mouth." Emily said simply hope the other girls would sit back down.  
  
" Let's go!" Melanie said and started to walk around the man lying on the ground.  
  
" Great hit!" Rally said smiling.  
  
"Ahh.thanks I guess." I said softly to the ground as my face went red.  
  
Sorry it's not longer but I didn't want to leave ya all hanging there for too long love you all very much!!!!  
  
Death Angels 


	7. One Second of Insanity

Authors Note: OMG it can't be has she risen from the dead and wrote and new chapter??!!! YES!! YES SHE HAS.... finally! Hahaha! Thanks you for all who reviewed once or 4 times your reviews are so sweet! I love you all!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ though the other characters in this story are very real, lol.  
  
Chapter 7: One Second of Insanity  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Nightmares haunting my dreams through the night, just like every other night before. I awoke to the sound of an incredibly annoying beeping noise ringing in my ear. I sat up but still the beeping continued. I snarled at this evil contraption and a light flew from my hand. Black plastic melted all over my draws.  
  
Suddenly kakarot run into the room, but I always kept my door locked. His yelling stopped suddenly and a loud crash, my door shaking in its hinges from the force of the impact a loud thump shook the floors.  
  
I laughed at the groans from kakarot on the other side of the door. I stood up from my bed and pulled on some black boxes. I unlocked my door and opened it to find Kakarot sprawled across the floor and holding his head where it looked like a ball was popping out of the side of his head.  
  
"OWWWEEEEE!!!!!" He whined and rolled around on the floor.  
  
"Your so pathetic Kakarot! Get up off the floor and stop your blabbering!"  
  
I sighed and continued to the kitchen.  
  
** While I'm talking I might as well tell you who I am. I am Vegeta Chang and Leader of the Dragon Gang known everywhere in China. We have moved to Japan because many of my old friends had died and it had became more than a game that we thought it was. My parents where killed, and my sister Natalie was placed in my care, so I decided to leave the country with my most important members of the gang to start new in Japan.  
  
We where now living in an old deserted mansion that we did up. May not look much on the outside but once you saw the inside you don't care about it appearance on the outside. There was heaps of room of all of us the live here. I'll tell you about them.  
  
Kakarot has always been my friend through all my years though I would never admit to it. Josh and I meet up at a skate park when we where little and been friends since. Krillen is a great car mechanic though he does have his moments of stupidity. Yamcha has the hands of god with designs on cars, he knows how to fight but is usually there just because he's part of the gang. 17 was our weapons man, he knew everything there is about any weapon anywhere and at anytime. Jodie my ex girlfriend was our computer girl in the team.  
  
That was all of us, where just one fu**ed up family. But we survive. **  
  
I walked down the red carpet stairs and enter the large kitchen. I found my younger sister Natalie cooking breakfast wearing her usual dark baggy jeans and one of those shirts with writing on them, one of many she has.  
  
"Morning Vegeta." She smiled at me and I sat down she sat next to me and started to eat her way through her eyes and bacon.  
  
"Morning Nat, you don't need any help with that do you?" I asked looking down at the pile of food she had stacked onto her plate.  
  
Her head shot up and she started shaking her head while she had a full mouth of eggs and bacon.  
  
"I think you have had enough let me finish it off for you." I grabbed the plate quickly and stuffed all the food into my mouth and chewed while smirking at Nat sitting her chair fuming.  
  
I patted her head and ran up the stairs, as she was close behind screaming random UN lady-like words. I bolted into my room and locked the door and laughed and my sister banging on the other side a the door  
  
I had a shower and put on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans with my black wifebeater. I looked in the mirror. My tall and unusual hair swept up into a flame of black spiky hair my coal eyes where cold and calculating. I wasn't taller but nether short but my body was very well built from all the training I have done in my life.  
  
As I walked down the stairs again I saw that everyone was awake and dressed for their first day at the new school.  
  
Jodie was busy typing away on her laptop, you would think she was a geek but her petite body, bright blue eyes a blonde told you other wise. Kakarot was busy stuffing his face. I swear that boy never thinks about anything but his stomach. Josh was putting new skate stickers onto his board carefully.  
  
Yamcha had his book out drawing a new designs and Krillen sitting beside him was trying to get all the oil of his hands. 17 finished talking to someone on his phone.  
  
"Vegeta Merreco has the weapons and told me to tell you to meet him at his club tonight." 17 told me which took me out of my trance.  
  
"Good lets go. Jodie where's Nat?" I asked her while she was packing up her laptop.  
  
"She left ages ago mumbling something." Jodie replied smiling my way. I laughed at the fact that she left early cause I eat her breakfast.  
  
I nodded to her and grabbed my keys. I didn't have my Mazda RX8 but my Monaro did a great job.  
  
School wasn't much until I meet up with Nat. Stupid girl got into trouble on her first day. But when I found her she was with some chick with blue hair.  
  
She talked back to me! Didn't she know I could kill her easily with a flick of my wrist. That was when her gang had appeared behind her. Dark Fighter, eh...  
  
The guys where behind me while Jodie had disappeared somewhere. Kakarot of course said something the one of the girls in the gang and then it just went on from there, this girl actually knocked kakarot off his feet and into baldy. I told her gang of hers to meet me at the club I was going to tonight and we could settle it there.  
  
So school passed and Nat didn't return back to the mansion of course. Jodie was to busy on her computer to go so the boys got into our cars and drove over to the club.  
  
I drove up to the club with my group of "lackeys", as others put it. I'm here too meet Merreco. He was a wide man but filled with muscles, he was Italian and had a dark goatee with short stubbed hair. He always dressed in black with his famous long black jacket. He shipped in weapons and cars for me but I hate the fu**er. I stepped out of my beautiful black Monaro. I walked towards Merreco and gave him a "manly" hug, just to keep the peace, he may be a fu**er but he is good at what he does.  
  
"Merreco is the shipment ready?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest, my usual stance.  
  
"Ahh, yes of course, as always." Merreco answered with his heavy Italian accent.  
  
"We are moving..." Merreco was cut off a punch across the face that sent him flying.  
  
I hadn't noticed a woman running towards us. I saw a flash of blue fly across my face. She was sitting on top of Merreco and pounding his head farther and farther into the ground with every punch. It was that Bulma bitch from school. I growled and ran up behind her and grabbed her from the waist and pulled her off. I did expect her to be so light and feel back rolling across the path. When we had stopped rolling I was on top and milammeters away from her face. She quickly slipped from my grip and stood up into a fighting stance. I stood up and looked over to Merreco whose face was still partly intact, but not by much.  
  
I turned to look at her. Even though there were six of us and only her, she stood her ground...  
  
AHH wat's gonna happen to Bulma!? Lol find out next time of DARK FIGHTER!! Woooooohoooo! I did it! I made a new chapter...I made a new chapter HEY!! Neways as you can see I'm very proud of myself! But I could have never done it without you guys out there!! Sniffsniif I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!  
  
Love always Death Angels 


	8. Scavenger

Notes: Writers block had condemned me! To all who review I do read them and it breaks my heart when I cant write a new chapter, because they're never good enough for you all! I love you all!!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ! Please don't hurt me...please?  
  
Chapter 8: Scavenger

Melanie's POV

**I was scared. It might not show on the outside but the sight of these bulky guys circling Bulma brought back the memories I had buried deep inside. Like hunting pray the smirks on their faces.**

Nat, Rally and Chi Chi and I where in the shadows in an ally about 5 metres from Bulma. I knew she knew we where there, were a tight group and I could feel Chi Chi shaking next to me. We have to get the right timing or we all goners. So many of them.

**Shit!**

"Mel what are we waiting for she needs our help!" Nat harshly whispered.

"Wait until the opportune moment! Chi Chi. Rally. I want you to get into the cars and get ready to get us out of here, I don't doubt our skills but I also don't doubt theirs!" I whispered still waiting for any of them to advance on to Bulma.

"What! Mel I can fight!" Rally said desperately standing straight and tall and glaring at me with her bright green eyes.

"Look I don't need to argue with you right now! Now just do as I say!" I whispered harshly at her.

Her eyes dropped and sadness filled them but she stood tall and proud and grabbed Chi Chi's hand and dashed out of the shadows toward the cars.

"Mel I have a bad feeling about this." Nat said quietly.

"Look I want you to go back into the club and get Emily. They are going to attack soon so I want you to get here as soon as you can, no fuck up's. Right." I said with a cold steady glare.

She hesitantly nodded and ran off to into the darkness.

I sank into the shadows planning my attack.

**Vegeta POV**

"Look I'm not one for beating girls but you asked for it but I'll wait until your gang get here at least." What the hell am I doing? Though no emotions rose to the surface.

Now that I look at her she is a beautiful girl, her eyes could pierce straight though your soul and odd hair that didn't collide with her facial features.

A girl walked out of the shadows and walked to Bulma's side. The passion and fury shone though her eyes and her stance next to Bulma just made you wonder if she new or even cared what you could do to her.

"So this is all you got?" Where are the rest of them?" expecting a group of girls the bust around the corner.

"It's just us no one else so bring it on!" The girl next to Bulma Stated clearly with out a stumble of speech.

"You asked for it." I whispered.

**Rally's POV**

**God it pisses me off when this happens!**

"Look I want you to stay here and get ready to pick us up I'm going back to help them ok." I said to Chi Chi as I pushed her in the car. Not going with Mel's orders was a big no no! But it's not fair and they need my help. I can look after myself!

"Rally! You cant there's three cars I cant just leave them here!" Chi Chi yelped as she stuck her head out the window.

"Don't worry I'll get the bouncers to put the others into storage for tonight." I called back to her walking back in Mel's direction.

"RALLY! Wait your not suppose to go!" I heard her called back I keep on my way ignoring her.

As I sunk into the shadows behind a garbage dump truck which by the way smelt really REALLY bad but that wasn't on my mind right now.

**Where's Nat and Emily. Fuck. I can't go out now, the best time would be when Mel's busy and can't get me out of the fight...now I wait.**

Nat's POV

As I rushed into the club and back to our table I couldn't find Emily anywhere.

**Great timing Em!**

"Shit." I whispered under my breath.

I started the search the bars and dance floors but couldn't find her anywhere. I rushed into the girl's bathroom.

**Damn this is the last resort!**

I couldn't believe what I saw. I actually had to blink a few times just to let it what I saw go though my head again. There was Em going for it in the girl's bathroom with some guy I've never even seen before.

"Emily what the hell are you doing!" I screamed. Her head whipped towards me her face flushed and eyes visibly glazy.

"Nat! What you doing in there can't you see I'm busy." She managed to stutter out.

"GOD! Your drunk aren't you! SHIT! Perfect timing Em!" I screech, and by now the guy was freaking out and pulled his pants up quickly and whispered a goodbye to Em and ran out of the toilets.

"What!" She slurred out.

"For god sakes pull your pants up just go to the cars! Chi Chi and Rally should be there!" I said dismissingly and pushed her out the bathroom doors.

"What with that bitch no way man!" She argued.

"Don't argue with me now go!" I yelled at her and pushed her out the door and past the bouncers and pushed her in the direction of the cars.

**FUCK! That just leaves Mel, Bumla and me!**

I ran back to Mel was before but had now vanished. I looked around the corner and saw Mel and Bulma in a the stance to fight apart from that Merreco the idiot was now out of the picture and only Vegeta and the gang where just standing there.

I saw something moving around the dumpster. RALLY? What the hell is she doing! What else can fuck up tonight!

"Ok if I just talk Vegeta out of this...who the hell am I kidding!" I whispered to myself in angst.

**Their goners, they don't know that where no humans. Great the first group of people that like me for who I am are going to be fried into ash! God I hate this world sometime! If I go out there and help Bulma and the gang he won't care. Damn his pride!**

"Shit..." I whispered under my breath.

I gasped it was as if a light bulb lite above of my head. "Of course a tournament! He'll never back down to a challenge!"

I ran out of the shadows and towards the fight.

"WAIT! I got an idea!" I yelled like a maniac. I saw Vegeta's eyebrows shot up and Mel and Bulma straighten their backs and Mel quirk an eyebrow.

"A tournament!" I said with a grate big smile on my face.

"What the hell are you babbling about Natalie?" Vegeta growled at me.

"You guys can sort this out in a tournament. The car racer, fighter, shooter you know since you both think your better than each other."

Vegeta stood there for awhile then looked back at the eager face of Goku's and sighed.

Bulma and Mel looked at each other and smiled.

**Damn I'm good.**

"So let agree on it, I'll arrange it since it was idea." I clapped my hands together in pleasure. Vegeta just grunted at me and they all started to turn around and walk back to their cars. As I watched them speed off I realised the last glance that Vegeta through to Bumla.

**Oh Vegetable head has a girlfriend...hehehehehe**

As soon as they where out of sight I saw Mel relax and throw a huge grin at me.

"What would we do without you darling?" She said throwing her head back in laughter. I laughed with her and soon Bulma we weren't really laughing at what Mel said and we all knew that it was a way to release the tension in the air.

"We should head back before rally and Chi Chi freak, where's Em?"

I just laughed and kept on walking. Rally better hurry her ass up and get back to the cars before they find out. We walked back to the cars thankfully without any damage at all. Now it's all up to them I can't help them any more once the tournament starts all I can do is watch. I look toward the cars and saw surprisingly Chi Chi and Emily talking away in the front seat, man what a fudged up night, Hahaha.

That end of this chapter1 I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did lol . I love you guy's lol cya next time!

Love always

Death Angels xxoo


End file.
